legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven de Taonia
Raven is the younger brother of Lissa de Taonia, the princess and later Queen of the kingdom, making Raven the prince. He does not appear in Part I in the main story, only mentioned by Lissa to be out making treaties with his father, the king. However, he DOES appear in the Side Quest, Lissa's Story, where he is in the Desert, training. His first appearance in the main story is in Part II, at Lissa's Coronation. When Lissa is captured by the Myriad and almost brutally murdered, Raven appears in her thoughts, all alone in the castle. His next appearance is when he manages to telepathically communicate to Lissa with the help of Aramis- a summon that he had just recently acquired, alerting the party about Taonia being attacked and he's seen in person with Lissa's Court. His final main story appearance is in the Part II Ending, with Lissa and her Court once again, promising to show their late parents that they can take care of Taonia. He, along with the Queen's Court also appear in Lissa's Ultimate Weapon Side Quest for Part II. Appearance and Personality Raven has dark black hair and grey eyes and is about ten years of age in Part I, in Lissa's Side Quest. By Part II, he is a bit taller, at around 12 years old, with slightly longer hair. Unlike Lissa, Raven is more cheerful and childish and as seen in his Part I appearance, he's a bit rebellious and can be slightly reckless when he didn't follow the exact directions for his training in the Desert, prompting Lissa to scold and lecture him. He's genuinely a pure child, who admires his sister and openly speaks with the party and jokingly refers to Rai as "Sir Bud", a variation of the nickname Eden refers to him as. He often comments on Lissa's strength and seems to be a very cooperative child, despite his occasional rebelliousness. Abilities Raven is a very powerful warrior for his age, which is not a surprise, given his Taonian heritage and the fact that Taonian citizens train in the desert for a long time as a requirement. He's powerful enough to send a turtle monster flying and crashing into the wall with his fists and go through the entire dungeon alone, without escorts. By Part II, he's strong enough to even be able to summon Aramis at age 12 and use it to communicate with Lissa. However, he does not participate in the Final Battle, obviously because of his age, he's the only family Lissa has, and because of Lissa's protectiveness. Relationships Lissa de Taonia In her thoughts, as Lissa is dying, she's shown to be thinking of Raven and him all alone at the castle if she dies, forced to rule a kingdom at his age and because of this, she continues to try to survive no matter what. The two have a pretty close relationship, as Lissa openly scolds him for disobeying the rules and lectures him for quite some time, not caring that he was able to take out a lot of monsters on his own, but rather that he was very difficult to find. Starla points out the love and care behind her words, as Lissa was truly just lecturing him to be more careful. Lissa always makes sure Raven is safe and Raven in turn shows admiration for his sister, with Lissa praising him for being able to summon Aramis at such a young age. In the Ending, they promise to make their late parents proud together, with both forms of their Aramis's side by side. Party He seems to be quite fond of Rai, as he affectionately calls him "Sir Bud" and Rai has patted him on the head on one occasion. He's quite friendly with the party in general and the action is reciprocated. Taonia Raven appears to work well with Lissa's Court, as they're all seen together quite a few times, and even if they didn't work together, it's possible that Lissa would MAKE them work together no matter what anyway. Ivan mentions being awkward around children, but otherwise they're on relatively good terms. Trivia * Raven is the youngest member of the Taonian Royal family to have been able to summon Aramis * If Lissa is KO'ed in battle, one of her death quotes involves her weakly saying her brother's name, referencing her near death experience and "final" thoughts of Raven being all alone. * At first, Lissa was supposed to ride on a giant Raven crow as a Mount, rather than a Griffon, but this was changed because it would've been confusing, given Raven's name, and Eden instead rides a Raven crow as a Mount. * Raven's original name was supposed to be "Gray" but this was obviously scrapped in favor of "Raven" because of the relation to the Darkness Element that Aramis specializes in. * Raven bears a very similar resemblance to Celeste, the Holy Goddess, with both having dark hair and grey eyes, which is a reference to how much Taonia worships Celeste.